


Innerworks - tłumaczenie

by TiradaCheo



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Fever
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Przez "Incydent" Anxiety zapada na chorobę, Thomas nie zamierza o tym mówić, Logic jest zły, Morality stara się tylko być dobrym tatą (opowiada najlepsze żarty), a Prince stara się pojąć co się do diaska dzieje.





	1. Czy Mam Wybór?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560831) by [Prplzorua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplzorua/pseuds/Prplzorua). 



> Jest to tłumaczenie z angielskiego świetnego fanfika autorki o nicku Prplzorua. Uzyskałam od niej zgodę na umieszczenie tego tłumaczenia ^^ Ale i tak zachęcam przede wszystkim do przeczytania oryginału, a wracania tutaj w razie problemów ze zrozumieniem tekstu. Tłumaczenie jak to tłumaczenie czasami odbiega od dosłowności i zawiera inną gramatykę, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w razie gdyby kogoś dziwiło, że jedno angielskie zdanie po polsku rozłożone jest na trzy. Wszystko w imię zrozumiałego przekazu.

* * *

 Minął tydzień od incydentu.

Cały tydzień, a Logic prawdopodobnie wciąż był na niego zły. To był mimo wszystko **tylko** tydzień.

 _Tydzień_ odkąd opuścił swój pokój, _tydzień_ odkąd odwiedził Thomasa i _tydzień_ odkąd spał lub jadł cokolwiek.

Zabawne, że wciąż był tym wstrząśnięty, może Thomas również, chociaż w to wątpił. Logic i inni zapracowywali się, żeby naprawić jego błąd.

* * *

 

 _Dźwięk, krzyk i zgrzyt_ – ** _prawie zginęli_** _._

„Incydent” wciąż odtwarzał się raz po raz w jego głowie i jak zawsze był wystarczająco żywy, żeby wywołać u niego drżenie.

Wzdychając, Anxiety powoli odkulił się, uwalniając swoje kolana, żeby móc się przeciągnąć. Kości, stawy, mięśnie i wszystko inne jęknęło w uldze. Był w tej pozycji od incydentu.

Utknął w powtarzaniu i przeżywaniu tego momentu i niestety, będąc personifikacją lęku, zatrzymał się na tym jak wszystko mogło pójść jeszcze gorzej.

Zawsze robił za tego złego gościa i szczerze mówiąc zaakceptował to. Wiedział kim był, a inni mogli mówić cokolwiek.

Bronił Thomasa od najgorszych rzeczy. Rzeczy, które wiedział, że gdzieś tam są. Rzeczy, które chłopak skrył na dnie swojej świadomości. Anxiety starał się, żeby tam właśnie _zostały_.

Pewnie, miał trochę radochy z dokuczania chłopakowi, ale teraz… incydent…

_Nie było nic zabawnego w widoku takiej ilości krwi, szczególnie **jego** krwi…_

Anxiety warknął na siebie i rozprostował przykurczone przy klatce piersiowej nogi. To nie czas na PTSD, musiał się ruszyć, a jego żołądek przypomniał mu, dlaczego.

Bycie personifikacją osobowości, kurczę, nawet bycie emocją wymagało jakiegoś rodzaju energii lub pożywienia. Jeśli chciałby to dokładnie określić, to właściwie żerowali na swoim, z braku lepszego określenia, gospodarzu*.

Za każdym razem, gdy Thomas czuł jakieś emocje silniej, były one „wzywane” przed jego oblicze, aby zapewnić niezbędne pomysły lub uczucia, za które były odpowiedzialne, a w zamian brały energię.

Oczywiście emocje i personifikaci byli dwiema różnymi rzeczami. W przeciwieństwie do emocji, personifikata nie możesz się pozbyć.

Zmienić? _Może_ , pogrzebać na dnie świadomości? _Przypuszczalnie_ , zniszczyć? _Nie da się_ , ale osłabić? **Zdecydowanie**.

Bez wystarczającej ilości energii od gospodarza, personifikaci stają się słabsi. Chorzy tak bardzo, że stają się przeźroczyści i jeśli zostaną wezwani w tym stanie, przysysają się do swojego gospodarza i wyczerpują go do śmierci - przynajmniej tak Anxiety słyszał.

Najwyraźniej depresja była jedną z nich, _ogarnij to_ , mimo wszystko bezpośrednie pobieranie energii gospodarza nie było jedynym źródłem, z którego mogli czerpać siłę. Wszyscy personifikaci mogli pić, jeść i spać.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc picie i jedzenie było wyobrażone, więc żywili się czymś w rodzaju mentalnej energii Thomasa. Przypuszczalnie właśnie dlatego ludzie tacy jak on łatwo się męczyli.

Było bardzo mało ludzi, którzy byli w stanie fizycznie zmanifestować części swojej osobowości jako siebie samych. Jeszcze mniej mogło stworzyć wszystkie w tym samym czasie.

Poza tym byli ludzie, których personifikaci pojawiali się w inny sposób - nie byli fizycznie zmanifestowani. Mogli jedynie przejąć ciało gospodarza jako „częściowa manifestacja”.

Zostało to nazwane zaburzeniem dysocjacyjnym tożsamości. Kiedy pierwszy raz to usłyszał,

Anxiety prychnął, oczywiście społeczeństwo nazywa to zaburzeniem. Ludzie, którzy są w stanie zmanifestować swoje myśli, jako żywe istoty, _Nie! Masz zaburzenia!_ **Dzięki ci społeczeństwo.**

Byli również inni ludzie, tacy, którzy mogli zobaczyć manifestacje i nawet ich niekompletne formy (chociaż bardzo rzadko). Ich osobowości nie miały postaci, ale oni byli w stanie widzieć, a nawet wchodzić w interakcje z personifikatami.

Ci „widzący” byli wyselekcjonowanymi ludźmi, którzy rzeczywiście mogli zobaczyć filmy Thomasa. Anxiety sam zauważył, gdy czytał komentarze hejterów na Youtube, że nie wszyscy mogą ich dostrzec.

„Dlaczego kamera przesuwa się, skoro tylko on tam jest?” lub „nikogo tam nie ma, czy on jest szalony?” Niemal dusił się ze śmiechu, kiedy to czytał. Ci biedni „normalni” tracili całkiem dobry kontent.

Mówiąc o traceniu kontentu, Thomas prawdopodobnie nie wrzucał żadnych filmów w ostatnim czasie, nie po incydencie.

Nie było szans, żeby tydzień wystarczył, nie po tym co się stało. Nie widział swojego gospodarza od incydentu, uciekł prosto do umysłu, kryjąc się jak najgłębiej. Obaj on i Thomas mieli tego dnia przypuszczalnie najgorszy napad lękowy w życiu i obaj musieli przejść przezeń sami – tak dokładnie to nie, Logic wyszedł, aby pomóc uspokoić się dzieciakowi i oczywiście po godzinie wrócił, żeby nakrzyczeć na tego, który był za to odpowiedzialny.

Anxiety wciąż słyszał dzwoniące w uszach gniewne słowa Logica. Od zawsze nienawidził krzyku, ale najbardziej go nie cierpiał, gdy był skierowany na niego.

Miał dwa ataki tego dnia i po jednym każdego następnego i- _och, spójrz na siebie, zgadnij, kto znów się skulił z piekącymi oczami i gulą w gardle?_

Przełykając z trudem, personifikat przeciągnął się jeszcze jeden raz i powoli usiadł. Zmarnował około dwudziestu minut, tylko leżąc na łóżku ze swoimi myślami błądzącymi wokół incydentu, jedzenia, typów ludzi i wracającymi z powrotem do incydentu. Boże, nienawidził sposobu w jaki biegły jego myśli.

Po następnych pięciu minutach zmarnowanych na myśleniu o tym _jak_ marnuje czas na myślenie, Anxiety w końcu, aczkolwiek nieco chwiejnie, wstał.

Drugą rzeczą jaką zrobił, choć jego wzrok był ciut płynny, to odczekał moment i kładąc rękę na głowie, powoli powlekł się wzdłuż ściany do kuchni.

* * *

 

Kuchnia, na szczęście, była pusta.

Anxiety odetchnął, w głowie wciąż mu wirowało, ale dzielnie przez to przebrnął. Wziął czerwony „Gatorade” z lodówki i kieliszek do wina z szafki.

Napełnił go do połowy i wypił ochoczo, zanim ponownie nie napełnił do czerwonego śladu i znów wypił.

Po prostu było _coś_ w piciu Gatorade z gładkiego kieliszka do wina zamiast z twardego, grubego plastiku.

Można zapytać dlaczego po prostu nie napełnił kieliszka do końca? Cóż, po prostu to nie było dość _wyrafinowane_ , nieprawdaż?

Wypijając wystarczająco tyle, żeby przestało mu się kręcić w głowie, wyrzucił dwie, teraz puste, butelki czerwonego Gatorade i wstał, aby umyć swój kieliszek.

Kiedy obrócił się, żeby odłożyć czysty kieliszek do obeschnięcia, coś wpadło na niego, szkło wyślizgnęło się z jego ręki, był trzask…

**I krzyk**

* * *

 

 

To stało się tak szybko. Minutę temu był szczęśliwie skupiony na własnych sprawach, a teraz był bliski ataku- _tam było tyle krwi_.

Wewnętrzne Dziecko Thomasa - Inner child lub Steven jak inni personifikaci lubili go nazywać, obecnie leżał na ziemi i wyglądał jakby był coraz bliższy płaczu.

Anxiety miał szeroko rozwarte oczy i trząsł się, tydzień temu nieomal zabił swojego gospodarza – incydent przemknął mu przed oczami, ale chociaż raz był w stanie go zignorować – teraz musiał zająć się personifikacją wyobraźni Thomasa, która wykrwawiała się na podłodze.

Nie zrobił tego, dopóki Steven nie zaczął płakać. Anxiety otrząsnął się. W przypływie instynktu i czystego przerażenia chwycił apteczkę pierwszej pomocy Logica z górnej półki kuchennej wnęki.

Porwał też miskę z wodą i papierowe ręczniki.

\- H-Hej, dzieciaku, u-uspokój się, dobra?

Było dosyć oczywiste, że tamten miał odłamki szkła wbite w bosą stopę, więc Anxiety, trzęsącymi się rękoma zanurzył kawałek papierowego ręcznika w misce wody i użył go, aby delikatnie zetrzeć tyle krwi ile mógł. Sięgnął do apteczki, wyciągnął pęsetę i zaczął usuwać odłamki jeden po drugim.

„Steven” przez większość czasu był dobrym pacjentem, wciąż trzymał stopę i ledwie nią ruszał pomimo bólu, chociaż od czasu do czasu syczał i burczał.

Anxiety wzbraniał się przed podnoszeniem wzroku, utrzymywał go na swoich rękach i wykonywanym zadaniu. Drżąc, kontynuował usuwanie odłamków. Nie chciał widzieć tych plam z łez na różowej koszulce, nie chciał widzieć jasnożółtej gwiazdy wilgotnej od słonych kropel, więc pracował dalej.

Kontynuował nawet, gdy pęseta wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk, nawet, gdy zobaczył jak czerwień wnika w materiał jego czarnej bluzy. Pracował aż nie był przekonany, że żaden odłamek nie pozostał, co oznaczało, że sprawdzał to przez dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut, aby się upewnić.

Zanurzając papierowy ręcznik w świeżej wodzie, wytarł krew jeszcze raz, potem wziął bandaż z apteczki i zawinął go wokół stopy.

\- T-Tyle, już gotowe dzieciaku.

Przetarłby czoło ręką, ale obie dłonie miał ubroczone krwią. Oczywiście wciąż się trząsł, ale Steven się tylko uśmiechnął.

\- Ok.

I w ten sposób cała krew z podłogi, rąk Anxiety i jego bluzy znikła.

Gdyby nie był o krok od ataku, mroczny personifikat zapewne by prychnął.

Dzieci zawsze myślą, że tracą o wiele więcej krwi niż jest naprawdę, szczególnie, gdy je coś boli, a będąc dosłownie ucieleśnieniem wyobraźni, jeśli „Steven” myślał, że to było bardzo dużo krwi, **_to było bardzo dużo krwi_**.

Kiedy wszystko było czyste, a cała krew zniknęła, Inner child Thomasa poszedł sobie, żeby pobawić się z dwójką dzieci, które zawsze były w pobliżu Dad.

Gdy poszedł, Anxiety podniósł się z podłogi i tępo trzymając łopatkę i miotłę, zaczął czyścić swój bałagan.

Kiedy kuchnia była nareszcie czysta, personifikat uciekł do swojego pokoju. Od razu popędził do łazienki, żeby wyszorować ręce.

Mył je trzy razy w kuchni, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wciąż jest na nich krew.

To przypomniało mu incydent, Inner child wyglądał tak jak Thomas, (wszyscy tak wyglądali), _cała ta krew – **prawie zginęli, prawie zginęli, prawie**_ \- jego gardło zacisnęło się, nie mógł porządnie oddychać, stawało się to coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze, ściany zaczęły się przybliżać, a pokój kręcić, chciał schować twarz w dłoniach, ale było na nich tyle krwi.

Rozpaczliwie starał się je wyczyścić, ale kiedy odkręcił kurek zamiast wody polała się krew.

_Krew._

_Krzyki._

_Zgrzyt._

**_ŁUP!_ **

Skomląc zakręcił kran i rzucił się do łóżka. Zakopując się pod swoją czarną kołdrą i prześcieradłami, próbował oddychać.

* * *

 

 

‘ _I oto kolejny tegotygodniowy napad lękowy do odhaczenia_ – pomyślał Anxiety do siebie, kiedy wszedł do wspólnego pokoju.

Zajęło mu godzinę, żeby się uspokoić. Oczywiście nadal drżał, ale już musiał wyjść z pokoju. Nie wiedział, czy tylko sobie to wyobraził, czy cienie zazwyczaj będące w jego pokoju stały się szczególnie grube i lepkie, wyglądając niemniej jak krew ściekająca po ścianach.

Tak właściwie, jedyną przyczyną, tego, że wyszedł i był we wspólnym pokoju, było to, że żołądek zaburczał mu tak głośno, że zszokowany był na tyle, by wyrywało go to ze stanu paniki. Dzięki temu przez krótką chwilę wszystko wyglądało normalnie.

Rozumiejąc aluzję, szybko czmychnął z pokoju, a nie było mowy, żeby wrócił do kuchni, więc zdecydował się schrupać jakąkolwiek przekąskę, która była we wspólnym pokoju.

Pokój wspólny był raczej ogromny. Było to największe miejsce w umyśle Thomasa, z kuchnią po lewej i holem, który prowadził do pokojów personifikatów na samym szarym końcu. Znajdowała się tam również przestrzeń na ekran wyświetlania, była _ogromna_ , a na tej super wielkiej plazmie mogli widzieć co Thomas robi lub oglądać jeden z filmów z jego wspomnień.

Ekran był oczywiście z przodu, ale na środku były cztery krzesła: niebieskie rozkładane krzesło Dad, czerwone krzesło do masażu Logica, czerwono-złoty tron oczywiście dla Prince’a oraz czarna jednoosobowa skórzana sofa dla niego.

Jednego Anxiety był pewny – każdy z nich sprawdził krzesła innych, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, _tak po prostu_ , i przypuszczał, że wszyscy zgadzali się co do tego, że tron Prince’a jest najwygodniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Krzesła były obok siebie, aczkolwiek Anxiety nigdy nie zostawał wystarczająco długo w pokoju wspólnym, żeby porozmawiać z innymi.

Po prawej stronie, na końcu pokoju był stół z przekąskami. Był to długi stół od jednego rogu pokoju do drugiego, zawsze zapełniony przekąskami, śmieciowym jedzeniem i sporadycznymi posiłkami. Wystarczająco, żeby utrzymać emocje, czy uchronić personifikatów od czucia się zbyt wyczerpanymi.

Oczywiście, jeśli _byli_ już wyczerpani, to nie mogło pomóc, czy teraz mogło?

Anxiety wziął mały talerz ciasteczek z kawałkami czekolady i kubek wody ze stołu. Dzisiaj nie było żadnych posiłków, więc po prostu zdecydował się na słodycze. Upewnił się, że bierze plastikowy kubek, nie przeszkadzał mu fioletowy, więc wziął go zamiast zielonego.

Z talerzem ciasteczek i wodą usadowił się na swojej sofie i zjadł je. Gdy był dość pełny, odwrócił się w stronę ekranu, gdzie mógł zobaczyć pozostałą trójkę z Thomasem – zjadł tylko połowę ciasteczek z talerza zanim stracił apetyt z powodu poczucia winy.

Westchnąwszy, odłożył te nietknięte ciasteczka i napił się wody.

Kręciło mu się w głowie odkąd wyszedł z pokoju, odseparował to od siebie, ale fala zawrotów głowy uderzyła go _mocno_.

Ignorując to, skupił się na tym, co działo się na zewnątrz. Musiał zmrużyć nieco oczy, bo jego wzrok mimowolnie skupiał się na wirujących ścianach.

\- Ok, więc tu jest Dad, L-logic, gdzie jest Pri-? Och, nieważne, tutaj jest.

Anxiety rzucił okiem na Prince’a. Personifikat fantazji śpiewał disnejowską piosenkę, żeby rozweselić Thomasa. Mroczny personifikat westchnął, nie widział swojego gospodarza od incydentu. Przynajmniej wyglądał lepiej, a przynajmniej myślał, że wygląda.

Ciężko było to opisać, ale zaczął widzieć mroczki przed wirującym mu przed oczami obrazem, a oddychanie stawało się trudniejsze niż myślał, że powinno.

A jednak dalej to ignorował, było mu wygodnie będąc skulonym, a pozostała trójka zaczęła się śmiać z czegoś – _co to było?_ Nie mógł nic usłyszeć, a jego wzrok oficjalnie był zbyt rozmyty, żeby mógł zobaczyć coś więcej niż zamglone postacie Thomasa i pozostałych.

Odrzucił pomysł powrotu do pokoju, nie dopóki Thomas czegoś nie powie. Jego gospodarz był całkowicie cicho przez cały czas, kiedy oni tam byli. Anxiety nie mógł wyjść, dopóki nie zorientuje się, czy z chłopakiem jest wszystko w porządku. Nie wyjdzie, póki Thomas nie przemówi.

Nie wyszedł nawet, gdy oddychanie zaczęło boleć, nie wyszedł, gdy wzrok zamazał się i rozpłynął we wszystkich kierunkach, nie wyszedł nawet, gdy jego ciało osunęło się i upadło bez udziału woli.

\- Widzieliście Anxiety? – zapytał cicho Thomas ze swojego salonu.

**Anxiety nie wyszedł.**

* * *

 

 

\- Powtarzam ci, że to jest to, co Logic powiedział!

\- Słyszałem cię, Morality, ale nie znamy jego wersji historii, a Thomas nic bez niego nie powie…

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że łączy was Disney, ale nie sądzisz, że to ma sens? Co jeśli on…

\- Dlatego po niego idziemy. Mamy zamiar dowiedzieć się co się dokładnie stało w tym tygodniu…

\- Nie widzieliśmy go od tygodnia, jestem w tym momencie nieco zmartwiony…

\- Martwisz się za dużo, wszystko z nim w porządku, zapewne śpi w… - Prince przerwał.

\- W pokoju wspólnym – dokończył Dad.

Obaj zatrzymali się widząc Anxiety skulonego na swojej skórzanej sofie.

\- Więc, miałeś rację, mówiąc, że śpi.

Prince zmarszczył brwi. To był jedna z dwóch jedynych sytuacji, kiedy widział mrocznego personifikata w pokoju wspólnym. Anxiety zostawał w swoim pokoju, _więc dlaczego teraz był tutaj?_

\- Powinienem go obudzić? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nie wiem, wątpię, aby był szczęśliwy gdybyś go obudził, Prince.

\- Prawda, ale może być gorzej, jeśli go nie obudzimy i zauważy, że zasnął tutaj zamiast w swoim pokoju.

Morality wzruszył ramionami, Prince ruszył obudzić swoje przeciwieństwo.

\- Anxiety, Anxiety, obudź się – potrząsnął nim lekko, ale mroczny personfikat nawet nie drgnął.

Marszcząc brwi, Prince spróbował jeszcze raz. Nie było szans, że Anxiety może mieć aż tak mocny sen.

\- Anxiety, Anx… - Prince zdecydował się klepnąć Anxiety w policzek, żeby go obudzić, ale szybko zabrał ręce, szeroko otworzywszy zmartwione oczy.

Morality to zauważył i natychmiast zapytał:

\- Co jest nie tak?

Prince położył rękę na czole Anxiety.

\- On ma gorączkę, _bardzo wysoką_ gorączkę.

Morality mrugnął, zanim położył własną rękę na czole Anxiety.

Kiedy ją zabrał, spojrzał na Prince’a.

– Zabierz go do jego pokoju. Przyniosę worek lodu, szmatkę i zimną wodę.

Morality był w trybie Ojca, Prince nie kłócił się; nie było nic straszniejszego od zmartwionego rodzica. Bez słowa personifikat fantazji zgarnął Anxiety, który prawie nic nie ważył.

* * *

 

 

Kiedy Prince dotarł do pokoju Anxiety, ułożył sobie wiotkie ciało w ramionach w taki sposób, żeby mógł otworzyć drzwi. Jako że nie był tu nigdy wcześniej, zagapił się.

Pokój był raczej schludny, ciemny, lecz schludny. Obejmował od jasnych szarości i smolistej czerni do ciemnych szarości i wyblakłego hebanu. Był słabo oświetlony, ale wystarczająco. Prince nosząc na sobie biały strój stał się najjaśniejszą rzeczą w pokoju.

Odkrył grubą, czarną kołdrę i umieścił swój „ładunek” na łóżku, ale wyglądało na to, że nieprzytomny personifikat ma inny pomysł. Anxiety stanowczo się go uchwycił.

Prince już chciał podważyć uchwyt swojego przeciwieństwa, ale spojrzał z bliska na Anxiety i zauważył, że ten drży, ma trudności z oddychaniem, a jego skóra jest wilgotna.

Wzdychając, Prince zignorował każdą część siebie, która mówiła mu żeby tego nie robił i położył się z drugim personifikatem na łóżku. Niedokładnie położył, bardziej siedział używając poduszek jako oparcia, podczas gdy Anxiety pozostał mocno uchwycony jego klatki piersiowej.

Nie tak długo później Morality przyszedł z workiem lodu i mokrą szmatką.

\- Co mamy zamiar zrobić?

\- Zostań z nim, tak myślę. I tak cię nie puści.

\- Myślisz…

\- Że on jest powodem przez który Thomas czuje się… **_wyłączony_**?

Prince kiwnął głową.

\- To możliwe, Anxiety jest jego częścią tak jak każdy z nas, a jeśli o tym mowa, przedstawię tamtym dwóm sytuację, ale wpierw…

Morality zniknął na kilka sekund, żeby wrócić z małym, srebrnym wiaderkiem.

\- Tylko na wszelki wypadek – puścił oczko.

Prince przewrócił oczami.

Morality miał zamiar wyjść, ale zatrzymał się w progu:

\- Zostaniesz z nim, tak?

Prince spojrzał na niego dziwnie i wskazał na paznokcie wbite w jego strój.

\- Czy mam wybór?

Morality zamyślił się na moment, zanim pokręcił głową z parsknięciem.

Prince przewrócił oczami na rodzicielskiego personifikata, potem skrzywił się, kiedy paznokcie Anxiety wbiły się mocno w jego pierś. Patrząc w dół, westchnął. Anxiety był bledszy niż kiedykolwiek i wciąż się trząsł, teraz nawet bardziej.

Westchnąwszy, zaczął głaskać jego średniociemne spocone włosy. Kontynuował to przez jakiś czas, gdy zobaczył, że zdaje się to uspokajać personifikata. Niedługo potem uścisk Anxiety zelżał (stopniowo), a jego oddech się uspokoił. Gorączka pozostała wysoka, ale z tym Prince nie mógł nic zrobić.

Podjął dalsze głaskanie włosów Anxiety.

\- Co ci się stało? – zapytał.

\- Thomas nic nam nie powie bez ciebie, Logic jest zły, a Morality stanął po jego stronie nawet nie pomyślawszy. – Znowu westchnął. – Muszę usłyszeć twoją wersję historii zanim będę mógł ocenić. Co, na boga, stało się w zeszłym tygodniu?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Słowo „host” zostało tutaj przetłumaczone jako „gospodarz”. W późniejszych rozdziałach zostało zachowane angielskie nazewnictwo.


	2. Chory

* * *

 

 - Jest chory?

 Morality kiwnął głową, a Logic prychnął.

Personifikat-nauczyciel był wciąż niezwykle zirytowany na Anxiety. W zeszłym tygodniu

Thomas miał jak dotąd najgorszy atak, niemal musiał przez to iść do szpitala!

Nie, Logic nie był całkiem gotowy, aby mu wybaczyć. Jak zawsze, posunął się za daleko i teraz był _chory_? Prawdopodobnie to wymówka, żeby dalej unikać Thomasa.

Mimo wszystko, skoro nie zrobił nawet tyle, żeby zobaczyć, czy z jego hostem jest wszystko w porządku, był **_oczywiście_** winny. To przypuszczalnie powód, dlaczego Thomas nie chciał mówić o „incydencie”.

Thomas zatoczył się.

\- Anxiety jest chory? – powtórzył.

Morality kiwnął ponownie głową.

\- Dzieciak ma wysoką gorączkę, Prince z nim został.

\- Czy powiedział co ją wywołało?

Dad pokręcił głową.

-Chciałbym, aby mógł. Był nieprzytomny, kiedy go znaleźliśmy.

Thomas przełknął ślinę z trudem, Anxiety był chory, _czy to była jego wina? Czy to przez incydent?_ Wszystko potoczyło się za daleko i za szybko, oni… **_oni prawie zginęli tego dnia_. ** Jasne, nie lubił chłopaka za bardzo, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że Anxiety chce go tylko chronić, tak jak reszta z nich, _tak jak tego dnia._

\- Thomas? Thomas, wszystko w porządku?

Zatroskany głos Logica wyrwał go z **_tego_** rodzaju przemyśleń.

\- Ta, nie możemy mieć was obu obarczonych chorobą, czyż nie? – Morality zaśmiał się zduszonym śmiechem, ale Thomas dosłyszał, że ten śmiech był pusty.

Wiedział, że rodzicielski personifikat był zmartwiony, to było dosyć oczywiste, ale nic nie powiedział. Morality starał się poprawić nastrój, szkoda, że nie zadziałało.

* * *

 

Anxiety podniósł głowę z poduszki, mruknął raz lub dwa zanim obudził się z cichym westchnieniem. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył po otworzeniu oczu, była **_czerwień_.**

Natychmiast jego umysł wpadł w panikę, wciąż tam był. Jego czoło było zimne i nie mógł nic zobaczyć przez rozmytą czerwień, mógł tylko zgadywać, że to była krew, _krew Thomasa._ W głowie mu się kręciło, miał mroczki przed oczami i cokolwiek zjadł wcześniej, groziło ono właśnie powrotem.

Jęcząc nieznacznie Anxiety spróbował podnieść głowę. Oczywiście Thomas był wciąż żywy, personifikaci, mimo wszystko, nie mogli żyć bez swojego hosta, ale musiał zobaczyć jak wielkie szkody wyrządził jego błąd.

Był pewien, że to może naznaczyć go na całe życie.

\- Myślę, że on symuluje…

Minęło parę godzin od kiedy Morality przyniósł Thomasowi i Logicowi nowiny.

Thomas wyszedł już dawno, mamrocząc coś o byciu zmęczonym, kiedy właził na schody, zostawiając dwóch personifikatów w salonie. To było około 13:00, teraz była 15:43.

\- Naprawdę, Logic? Thomas ma wspaniałe zdolności aktorskie i domyślnie ma je każdy z nas, ale szczerze wątpię, że Anxiety jest _aż tak_ dobrym aktorem.

Morality przewrócił oczami.

Logic otworzył usta, żeby się z nim kłócić, ale Dad przerwał mu zanim coś powiedział – Jest chory i to mnie martwi. Słyszałeś historie o **_tych_** personifikatach.

Tym razem to Logic przewrócił oczami.

\- Daj spokój, Morality, to był tydzień, nie ma szans, że zanika, a poza tym to są tylko historie opowiadane personifikatom i emocjom, żeby je zachować i utrzymać pod kontrolą…

\- Ale Depresja…

\- Jest chorobą, zaburzeniem.

\- Cóż, „normalni” częściową manifestację również nazywają zaburzeniem.

\- MPD to paskudny sposób na nazywanie „częściowców”. Większość z nich jest wspaniała, tak jak ich personifikaci, a „widzący” też mają tendencję do być naprawdę miłymi… poczekaj minutę, nie dyskutowaliśmy o typach ludzi Morality…

\- Nie, nie robiliśmy tego, ponieważ gdyby tak było, to nie mógłbyś zapomnieć o najważniejszym typie człowieka, Thomasie! – Morality zachichotał cicho.

Co z kolei sprawiło, że Logic znowu przewrócił oczami, ale z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, „manifestorzy” tacy jak nasz Thomas, są dosyć specjalni, ale jest ich bardzo mało. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego jest ich mniej niż…

\- Tak jest, ponieważ ignorują emocję lub personifikata prawie do ich zaniknięcia, więc przypadkowo zabijają hosta…

Logic uniósł dłonie.

\- Och, na miłość… on **_nie_** zanika, Morality…

\- Wiem to. Ja tylko mówię, że jest chory i że się o niego martwię.

\- A ja mówię, że symuluje, ponieważ jest winny czemukolwiek, co zrobił Thomasowi w zeszłym tygodniu…

\- Jeszcze go nawet nie widziałeś, Lo…

\- I to jest dokładnie mój punkt widzenia, _nie widziałem_ go przez cały tydzień. Byłem po stronie Thomasa i ponieważ go nie widziałem, nie wierzę, że jest chory.

Teacher skrzyżował ręce na ramionach, Dad westchnął.

\- Logic, wiem, że to dla ciebie ma sens, ale to również nie ma sensu. Nie widziałeś go, nie czułeś gorąca, które biło od jego skóry, jest blady…

\- To _Anxiety_ , on zawsze jest blady…

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! Jego cienie pod oczami były tak ciemne, a nie myślę, żeby nawet nosił cień…

Logic westchnął, czasami Morality bywał tak bardzo jak… jak _rodzic_.

\- To co opisujesz brzmi jak przypadek śpiączki, a wysoka gorączka…

\- Dokładnie, nie powinna być taka wys…

\- Jeśli to tylko gorączka, dlaczego jesteś taki zmartwiony?

\- Ponieważ… - Morality opuścił głowę.

Logic wzniósł brew.

\- Ponieważ?

Dad podniósł wzrok.

\- Ponieważ był przerażony.

* * *

 

 

Był przekonany, że się obrócili i był całkiem pewien, że leży w kałuży krwi. Powoli, trzęsąco i ostrożnie podniósł się, aby obejrzeć swoje otoczenie.

Następnie podniósł głowę, niebieska… _rzecz_ błysnęła mu przed oczami i podskoczył.

Teraz, mając głowę wyżej, oszołomioną jak cholera, ale mógł zobaczyć, że po czerwieni była… _biel_?

Nie ma szans, żeby to był Thomas. Je zbyt niechlujnie, żeby nosić biel. Tak myśląc o tym, jedyną osobą, która nosiła białe rzeczy - podniósł się do pół stabilnej siedzącej pozycji na kolanach i podążył do góry za rozmytą czerwienią i bielą aż do brązu – był **Prince**.

Marszcząc brwi Anxiety spróbował poskładać razem zagmatwane myśli, starając się ocenić, co dokładnie się dzieje.

Wracając do wspomnień, pamiętał... _cóż, krew była trudna do zapomnienia._ Jego żołądek szarpnął się.

Chwila, nic nie jadł w dniu incydentu, ani też później, więc dlaczego? – _Uderzyło go to, **uderzyło go to mocno.**_

Ściskał głowę, gdy wspomnienia migały mu przed oczami z oślepiającą szybkością. Pamiętał co stało się w kuchni, _tam również była krew_ , jak poszedł do pokoju wspólnego, pamiętał ciasteczka, które jadł, pamiętał oczekiwanie na Thomasa, ale to wszystko co mógł sobie przypomnieć, _czyżby zemdlał_?

Jego żołądek znowu się szarpnął.

Widząc tu Prince’a, przypuszczał, że to on go przyniósł i został. Niebieska rzecz była zimną szmatką, która widocznie spadła z jego czoła na pierś śpiącego personifikata.

Anxiety skrzywił się. Czyli miał gorączkę? _Świetnie, jeszcze jedną rzecz dodajemy do tego gównianego tygodnia… o nie, chwila, ciasteczka wracają._

* * *

 

\- Czym był przerażony, Morality?

\- Nie wiem, ale nigdy go takiego nie widziałem…

Logic westchnął przyzwalająco.

\- W porządku. – Przewrócił oczami. – Weź mnie do niego.

Kiedy Logic i Morality dotarli do pokoju Anxiety, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyli, był Anxiety na podłodze, _zwracający swoją egzystencję_ do małego srebrnego wiaderka. Prince był za nim, trzymając jego włosy i gładząc kojącymi kręgami jego plecy. Cały czas szeptał coś, co bez wątpliwości było pocieszającymi słowami.

* * *

 

Mniej niż kilka minut wcześniej Anxiety był na łóżku, dłonią zaciskał usta, w głowie mu się kręciło mocniej, a jego żołądek fikał koziołki. Był pewien, że gdyby nie miał zasłoniętych ust, biały strój Prince’a, _nie byłby już taki biały_.

Rozmazany, zamroczony wzrok jakoś spoczął na małym srebrnym wiaderku i wydawało się, że całe ciało Anxiety po nie zmierza.

Upadłby na twarz, po tym jak nogi poddały się pod nim, ale Prince złapał go w ostatniej chwili i powoli opuścił na ziemię.

\- Wybacz, spadałeś – wymamrotał przeprosiny, kiedy przysunął srebrne wiaderko bliżej mrocznego personifikata.

Przełykając z trudem, Anxiety usunął dłoń sprzed ust i splunął do wiaderka.

\- W –rządku.

Nie miało znaczenia, że przełknął, ślina wypełniła jego usta z powrotem, a żołądek znowu się szarpnął.

\- Nie jest, nie powinienem zasnąć.

Anxiety stęknął, kiedy żołądek ponownie się szarpnął.

\- N’ mart się tym, to nie twoj wi… - zwymiotował.

Prince starał się ogarnąć bełkotliwe słowa, kiedy dźwięk i ostry zapach wymiotów wypełnił powietrze.

Krzywiąc się, stanął za Anxiety, odsuwając jego przepoconą grzywkę jedną ręką, a drugą gładząc uspokajające kręgi na plecach personifikata.

\- Jest dobrze, będzie z tobą wszystko w porządku.

Po około pięciu minutach i trzech więcej na suche wymioty, żołądek Anxiety w końcu mu odpuścił.

Osunął się, opierając o Prince’a dla podparcia, zbyt wyczerpany, żeby się samemu utrzymać.

\- Masz.

Podskoczyli, żaden z nich nie zauważył pojawienia się Dad. Dał Anxiety butelkę wody, a Prince’owi trochę papierowych ręczników.

Anxiety wypłukał smak żółci z ust i wypluł to do wiaderka, podczas gdy Prince wycierał pot z jego twarzy.

Kiedy skończyli, Morality wziął wiaderko i zmierzwił włosy Anxiety.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do łóżka, dzieciaku.

Anxiety, który niemal kompletnie leżał na swoim przeciwieństwie, kiwnął zmęczony i powoli zaczął się podnosić.

Prince upewnił się, że mu pomoże, ale kiedy Anxiety potknął się, możliwe, że o prześcieradło, skończył wciągając ich obu na łóżko.

Personifikat fantazji sapnął, _wygląda na to, że będzie robił za poduszkę nieco dłużej._ Przesuwając się trochę, królewski chłopak ustawił ich tak, jak leżeli wcześniej.

Anxiety nie mógł narzekać, Prince był raczej wygodną poduszką, ale wciąż czuł się z tym źle.

\- Srry Princey.

Powiedział to tak cicho, że mimo iż był tuż obok, Prince’owi niemal to umknęło.

\- W porządku, a jak ty… Anxiety? _Oczywiście_ – westchnął Prince. Mroczny personifikat zemdlał ponownie.

* * *

 

Logic stał w drzwiach cały czas, ale żaden z chłopców nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Niemal czuł się winny za bycie takim szorstkim dla personifikata. _Niemal_ , on zawsze przekraczał granicę, gdy chodziło o Thomasa.

Wpatrywał się we dwójkę na łóżku. Widział jak Anxiety ściskał kurczowo pierś na której leżał i jak Prince w odpowiedzi spokojnie zaczął przeciągać palcami poprzez jego włosy, aż uścisk zelżał.

Nie zarejestrował, kiedy Morality stanął znów u jego boku, po przyniesieniu z powrotem, teraz czystego i umytego, wiaderka.

Wciąż obserwując tę dwójkę, Logic nie mógł nic poradzić, ale mruknął pod nosem:

\- Więc on naprawdę _jest_ Chory.

* * *

 


	3. Energia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personifikaci potrzebują energii do funkcjonowania. Co się dzieje, jeśli nie mają jej wystarczająco dużo?

* * *

 

Kiedy Anxiety się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, było to, że ciepłe przyjemne uczucie zniknęło.

Cóż, nie był przytomny ‘per se’, miał zamknięte oczy, a jego głowa wciąż była zamroczona, ciężka, z gorączką, i prostą potrzebą snu aż do Zapomnienia.

Wiedział jedynie, że miłe ciepło, które trzymał zniknęło, a on chciał jego powrotu. Nie wiedział co to było, _to_ było po prostu ciepłe i miękkie, i miłe, i chciał tego.

**_ Lub jego. _ **

_Co?_

_Co za „ **jego** ”?_

 

Brązowe brwi zmarszczyły się nad zamkniętymi oczami.

 

_Nie było żadnego **jego** , to by znaczyło, że ciepła rzecz była osobą._

_Kiedy ostatni raz pozwolił, aby ktoś go dotknął?_

**_Ręce chwytające ręce, krew, krzyki, zgrzyt_ ** _… racja, Thomas i incydent._

 

Brwi ściągnęły się w dezorientacji.

_Tam był Logic… **KRZYCZĄCY NA NIEGO** \- nie, n-nie tam, musiał zacząć myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Logic miał rację, ale nie mógł się z tym teraz mierzyć, nie kiedy tropił to ciepło._

_Dad mierzwił jego włosy. Nie, to nie był on… i czy praktycznie nie zwracał zawartości swojego żołądka, kiedy to się działo?_

_Oh, czekaj nie, to było później, tą osobą był…_

 

Para zamglonych brązowych oczu otworzyła się pod zmarszczonymi brwiami.

 

\- Princey? – wychrypiał Anxiety, załamującym się i pełnym wyczerpania głosem. Umieszczając dłoń na głowie, zmarszczył się wyraźnie z powodu nagłej migreny, która zapulsowała mu między oczami.

Prince był tym, którego szukał, Prince był _ciepłem_. Nie wiedział dlaczego, zrzucił to na swoją gorączkę, ale chciał powrotu Prince’a.

\- Prince’a tu nie ma.

Anxiety podskoczył słysząc głos.

Powoli chory personifikat skierował oczy na źródło dźwięku. Zobaczył rozmytą postać siedzącą na drewnianym krześle i czytającą książkę.

\- Właśnie teraz pomaga Morality i Thomasowi. – Postać zbliżyła się.

Anxiety zmrużył oczy, jego wzrok był zamglony, nawet bardziej niż wczoraj, chociaż patrząc na jasną stronę, nie kręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek nie próbował wydostać się z jego ciała.

\- Log.. ic?

Obaj skrzywili się słysząc załamanie w środku imienia, ochrypłe i szorstkie. Nie było wątpliwości, że gardło Anxiety było suche.

Naturalnie byłoby nielogicznym wspominać o tym, skoro to było oczywiste.

\- Ostatni raz, gdy sprawdzałem, to było moje imię- oczywiście bez przerwy w środku. Jak się czujesz?

Pytanie nie było zadane z troski, raczej było podyktowane poczuciem obowiązku, niż czymkolwiek innym.

Anxiety mógł to wyczuć, a tu i teraz nie miał absolutnie żadnego sposobu obrony na wypadek, gdyby Logic zdecydował się na niego naskoczyć. Cholera, ledwo mógł ruszyć głową, a co dopiero ciałem.

Nie odpowiedział mu, natomiast jęknął ściskając zamknięte oczy i kuląc się trochę, obawiając się podnieść.

 

* * *

 

Logic wywrócił oczami na brak odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, że młodszy personifikat nie czuł się dobrze. Westchnął. On sam nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze, gdy w grę wchodziło chorowanie. Gorączka utrudniała mózgowi funkcjonowanie i ciężko mu było powiedzieć co się dzieje. Westchnął ponownie, tym razem z większą agresją wobec siebie niż wcześniej.

_Westchnął dwa razy, **dwa razy** , jest zły, ma zamiar znowu krzyczeć_. - Tętno Anxiety wzrosło, potrzebował się uspokoić, jego puls wariował. – _Logic nie zrobiłby tego znowu, prawda?_

Mógł znieść bicie, mógł znieść tego rodzaju blizny, one mogą zostać zakryte, ale słowa? One ranią najmocniej, dzwonią w twoich uszach o każdej porze dnia, szczególnie, gdy najmniej się ich spodziewasz.

Zawsze czytał „Pióro jest silniejsze od Miecza” i lepiej niż ktokolwiek wiedział jak słowa wpływają na ludzi. Ostatecznie było jego _pracą_ pamiętać te wszystkie razy, kiedy ktoś powiedział Thomasowi coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny! – wykrzyczała mała brązowa dziewczynka z piaskiem w warkoczu. – To nie jest zabawne, gdy twoje żarty ranią ludzi!

Powtarzał to wspomnienie znowu i znowu, aż do szóstego roku życia. Dzisiaj, jeśli pranki skrzywdzą lub mogą źle wpłynąć na kogoś, Thomas natychmiast źle się czuje. Dostarczyciel pizzy był tu dobrym przykładem.

 

Logic zaczął się martwić. Anxiety zwinął się w kłębek z zaciśniętymi oczami, jego oddech zaczął się rwać. Obawiał się, że młodszego personifikata coś boli, ale zanim mógł zrobić cokolwiek, żeby pomóc, ten po prostu się _uspokoił_.

Jego oddech stał się na tyle powolny i płytki, że intelektualny personifikat zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle oddycha. Oczy, które moment temu były zaciśnięte, powoli otworzyły się ukazując mleczny pusty wzrok.

Logic przełknął z trudem. Anxiety wpatrywał się prosto w niego, ale mógł powiedzieć, że mroczny personifikat go nie widzi. Jego oczy zatrzymały się na jego własnych za okularami, ale wzrok był daleki i nie mrugał, _czy on po prostu wpadł w szok?_

\- Anxiety?

Chłopak na łóżku podskoczył, mrugnięciem wracając do rzeczywistości.

Śnił na jawie, tak naprawdę to było bardziej jak koszmar. Aby uciec od teraźniejszej sytuacji zawsze cofał się myślami do każdego błędu, który popełnił. Wracał do tego, co zdarzyło się lata temu, błędu który wciąż był zły, ale mniej od tego następującego w teraźniejszym czasie. Właśnie dlatego Thomas nigdy nie mógł zapomnieć co „złego” kiedyś zrobił.

Jeśli nie mógł uciec od tego myśląc wstecz, przeżywał błąd **_znowu i znowu i…_**

\- Będziesz na mnie znowu krzyczał, prawda?

Zdanie wymknęło mu się z ust bezwiednie. Logic już opuścił swoje krzesło.

 

* * *

 

Logic nie miał pojęcia co robić. Anxiety ocknął się z tego, cokolwiek powodowało, że tylko wpatrywał się w niego. Zadał pytanie z takim _strachem_? Poza całą tą chorobą, która przyprawiała go o dreszcze, nigdy nie słyszał, aby Anxiety wydawał się taki wystraszony? _Był przestraszony?_ Ciężko powiedzieć. Anxiety nie ruszył się ze swojej skulonej pozycji, ale powiedział to monotonnie, z beznamiętna twarzą oprócz oczu; wyglądał jakby spodziewał się, że odpowiedzią będzie „tak”.

_ Krzyczał? Kiedy on krzyczał na… _ _o nie, „ **incydent** ”._

Pamiętał, że był taki zły na niego, ale nie pamiętał co mówił. Czuł się teraz źle. Wczoraj słyszał Thomasa mamroczącego przez sen o tym jak prawie zginęli. Był tak skupiony na fakcie, że Anxiety wywołał panikę u Thomasa, że zlekceważył tę u Anxiety.

Patrząc wstecz, Anxiety wyglądał okropnie tego dnia. Każde skierowane do niego słowo sprawiało, że ten kurczył się przy kuchennym zlewie. Najgorsze było to, że Anxiety nawet się nie bronił, tylko wysłuchał co Logic miał do powiedzenia i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Jak mógł być tak głupi? Nikt nie lubi kiedy się na niego krzyczy, szczególnie ludzie z lękami, **_szczególnie personifikacja lęku._**

Logic wstał. Czoło Anxiety pokryte było cienką warstwą połyskliwego potu. Młodszy personifikat wciąż miał gorączkę. Logic zbliżył się do niego tylko po to, żeby zaraz się zatrzymać.

 

* * *

 

Tętno Anxiety wzrosło, gardło zacisnęło się i nie mógł oddychać, _Logic się zbliżał, czy miał zamiar na niego krzyczeć? Albo czy jest faktycznie na tyle zły, aby go uderzyć?_ Tak czy inaczej, nie dowiedział się tego. Jego ciało, czy to z powodu instynktu samozachowawczego, czy z powodu braku tlenu… **wyłączyło się.**

Teacher podchodzący do niego był ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył, zanim wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

Logic odskoczył zaskoczony, gdy ciało Anxiety przeszedł spazm, a jego oczy wywróciły się na drugą stronę.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Anxiety się obudził, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, było to, że jest mu ciepło i wygodnie.

Otwierając przekrwione oczy, zorientował się, że leży właśnie na piersi Prince’a, który śpi. Anxiety powoli usiadł. Próbował się rozeznać się czy śni, czy też to co stało się wcześniej było snem.

Jego umysł wciąż był bardzo zamroczony gorączką, a sam nadal był wyczerpany. Wszystko na co miał ochotę, to spanie aż do przyszłego stulecia, ale w głowie już mu nie łomotało, więc wziął to za dobrą kartę.

\- O * **ziew** *, obudziłeś się.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie Princey, ale skłamałbym.

\- Geez, dzień * **ziew** * dobry – wymamrotał Prince, siadając i przecierając oczy.

\- Dzień? Jest około szóstej wieczór.

\- Coś * **ziew** * koło tego.

\- Nie, jest szósta wieczorem.

\- A skąd * **ziew** * - _przepraszam bardzo_ – możesz to wiedzieć?

\- To mój pokój – Anxiety wzruszył ramionami. – Mogę rozpoznać godzinę po tym jak ułożone są cienie.

\- Naprawdę? – Oczy Prince’a rozszerzyły się, natychmiast zapomniał o senności.

\- Nie, tam w kącie wisi zegar.

**_Senność wróciła_**.

Prince wywrócił oczami po czym przetarł je ze śpiochów.

\- Diaboliczny

Anxiety zaśmiał się cicho.

 

Prince znowu ziewnął.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki zmęczony?

\- Byłem cały dzień z Thomasem i Morality, my…

Anxiety zignorował go, otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Logic faktycznie tu był.

\- Więc to nie był sen – wymamrotał oszołomiony.

\- …podsuwaliśmy mu parę pomysłów do zapisania na przyszłe filmy… Co? Co za sen?

-… Logic…

\- O racja, skoro my obaj, Morality i ja, byliśmy na zewnątrz, potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, kto by nad tobą czuwał.

-…hnn…

Prince zmarszczył brwi. Anxiety miał ten pusty wyraz twarzy, jakby był nieobecny.

Ostrożnie sięgnął i położył rękę na rozgorączkowanym czole chłopaka.

Anxiety oczywiście podskoczył lekko.

\- Wiesz, że wystraszyłeś w ten sposób Logica?

\- Co?

_Od kiedy on mógł wystraszyć Logica?_

\- Mówił, że doznałeś szoku.

Anxiety mrugnął, _szok? To było to? Wiedział, że omdlał, tego był pewien, ale szok? Naprawdę?_

\- Naprawdę?

Prince potaknął.

\- Powiedział, że oczy uciekły ci w głąb czaszki i w ogóle.

Anxiety mrugnął, zaskoczony, … _coś takiego._

\- Huh

Prince wywrócił oczami zanim ziewnął, jasne, Anxiety będzie nonszalancki wobec czegoś takiego.

Panowała cisza, przerywana delikatnym kapaniem wody, wywołanym przez Prince’a, wykręcającego zimną ścierkę.

Podał ścierkę Anxiety z kolejnym ziewnięciem.

\- Hej, Princey, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale czy mógłbyś przestać ziewać? To chyba jest * **ziew** * piąty raz i stajesz się za* **ziew** *raźliwy – zaburczał mroczny personifikat.

Prince wydał z siebie zmęczony chichot.

\- Wybacz, t’ył pracowity dzień z Thomasem.

Anxiety przyglądał mu się uważnie przez moment. Książęce rysy twarzy były podłużne i naznaczone znużeniem. Kuźwa, biedny facet, wyglądał jakby miał kimnąć się, tam gdzie siedział.

\- Nie wziąłeś żadnej energii w zamian, czyż nie?

Prince zwyczajnie padł na plecy i rzucił mu spojrzenie.

\- …

Oczy Anxiety otworzyły się szerzej na ułamek sekundy, ale rozmawiał z Princem, więc chory czy nie i tak będzie złośliwy.

\- _Nie zrobiłeś_ tego, Princey, przecież wiesz, że…

\- Tak, tak, wiem – machnął ręką lekceważąco. - * **ziew** * Wiem co się dzieje z personifikatami, którzy dają i nie biorą…

Anxiety wywrócił oczami, przyjmując fakt, że ten drugi był zbyt zmęczony na ich zwyczajowe dowcipne/złośliwe rozmowy. Gdy tak o tym pomyślał, _on też był zmęczony._

\- T’lko się nie wypal, nie możemy * **ziew** * obaj być chorzy.

Mówiąc to, padł obok.

\- …odź tu – wymamrotał Prince, kiedy sięgnął, aby przyciągnąć Anxiety bliżej.

\- Co?

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jesteś jak pluszowy miś.

\- Wcale.

Jeśli Anxiety zarumienił się, żaden z nich tego nie skomentował.

\- Hm, ale tak jest łatwiej. Nie chcę znowu zostać pokopany po łydkach?

\- O czym ty gadasz Princey?

\- Twoje koszmary. Wtorek nie wyglądał różowo.

Anxiety przełknął z trudem.

\- Oh.

\- Oh, _w istocie_ , teraz chodź tu.

\- Dobra – z westchnieniem Anxiety ruszył się, aby położyć głowę na piersi Prince’a, który niemal natychmiast zaczął się bawić jego włosami.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego podejście do dotyku, powinien podskoczyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobił. Cóż, mimo wszystko to było miłe, z cichym westchnieniem zadowolenia pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść.

…

Tylko po to, by otworzyć je sekundę później.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że robisz to tylko po to, żeby bawić moimi włosami?

Prince zachichotał, wibracje z jego piersi rezonowały na Anxiety.

\- Ponieważ twoje włosy są delikatniejsze niż moje, teraz idź spać.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz Princey.

 

Godzinę później Logic i na wpół śpiący Morality przyszli sprawdzić co u nich.

Obaj, Prince i Anxiety zasnęli. Anxiety na klatce piersiowej Prince’a, którego ramiona były luźno owinięte wokół talii mrocznego personifikata.

Oczywiście Dad zrobił zdjęcie.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Prince obudził się następnego dnia, czuł się spokojny i odświeżony. Patrząc w dół mógł zobaczyć Anxiety śpiącego na jego piersi.

Ostrożnie, tak aby nie obudzić śpiącego, położył rękę na jego czole. Prince zmarszczył brwi, gorączka wydawała się dużo wyższa niż wcześniej.

Coś było nie tak, wczoraj spadała.

\- Anxiety, hej, obudź się, coś jest…

**Anxiety nie poruszył się.**

Teraz naprawdę się zmartwił, uwalniając się spod Anxiety i schodząc z łóżka, Prince jeszcze raz spróbował obudzić młodszego personifikata.

**Anxiety ani drgnął.**

Po piątej próbie, jego niepokój stał się namacalny, mruganiem powstrzymując piekące uczucie w oczach, poszedł po pozostałych. Oni będą wiedzieli co robić.

 

* * *

 

\- Prince, Prince, zwolnij, co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się nie budzi?

\- Pamiętaj synu, ten dzieciak ma gorączkę, budzenie się to powolny proces.

_Prince dosłownie ciągnął za sobą pozostałą dwójkę za ramiona._

 

\- Wiem, ale on nawet nie drgnął!

 

\- Prince, uspokój się, wszystko z nim będzie dobrze!

 

\- Nie wiesz tego!

 

\- No już, Princey, uspokój się synu, dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany? – Morality udało się przekonać Prince’a do spowolnienia ruchów.

 

\- Myślę, że to może być moja wina.

 

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz Prince? – Zaniepokojona twarz Logica sprawiła, że Prince spuścił wzrok ze wstydem.

 

\- M-myślę, że mogłem ukraść trochę jego energii.

 

\- Co?! – wykrzyknęli obaj, Rodzic i Nauczyciel.

 

\- Byłem zmęczony, spędziłem cały dzień z Thomasem, upewniając się, że jest szczęśliwy i zmotywowany…

 

\- Nie wziąłeś od niego żadnej energii, choć powinieneś, prawda?

 

Prince potrząsnął głową.

 

\- Prince, wiem, że chciałeś pomóc Thomasowi, ale wyczerpywanie siebie nie pomoże nikomu.

 

\- Wiem Morality, ale wydawał się wczoraj taki szczęśliwy i…

 

Logic przerwał mu: - Jak niby wziąłeś energię Anxiety? Nie tylko to, że nie miał jej wiele, ale wy dwaj jesteście swoimi przeciwieństwami, czyż nie?

 

Prince przerwał mu na moment: - Byłem zmęczony, zostałem wczoraj z Anxiety, nie wiem, musiałem to zrobić przez sen? Jedyne co wiem to, że się nie budzi.

 

Morality westchnął. Westchnienie to było podszyte zmartwieniem, ale nikt nie mógł go winić.

\- Chodźmy zobaczyć jak się ma.

 

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju Anxiety i zajrzeli do środka…

**Anxiety nie można było nigdzie znaleźć.**

 

* * *

 

 Przypis od tłumacza: Od tego rozdziału podjęta została decyzja o tłumaczeniu odautorskich komentarzy. Nie tylko dlatego, że są warte czytania z powodu samej autorki, ale też dlatego, że zostają w nich wyjaśnione niektóre rzeczy, których co prawda można się domyślić, ale również można się nad nimi głowić ^^ (I oczywiście tłumaczenie czegoś takiego może brzmieć i wyglądać nieco inaczej od normalnego fanfika.)

**AN:// ok, więc wy ludzie jesteście świetni, dostałam bardzo pozytywny feedback do tego fika i to uczyniło mój chory dzień(dni) o wiele lepszym, więc bardzo wam dziękuję  •^_^•** **  
  
**Klap i pół dla** _The Reference_ za mniej więcej odgadnięcie czym „incydent” był, (i inne półtorej klaśnięcia, jeśli wiesz skąd to wzięłam lol), chociaż jest nie do końca poprawne, a nie powiem ci, która część twojego podejrzenia jest błędna, musisz po prostu poczekać i zobaczyć co się stanie lub możesz wciąż zgadywać i powiem ci jak blisko jesteś ** **;)**

**Inna rzecz, właśnie wkomponowałam mój pomysł na „typy ludzi” ponieważ chciałam dać personifikatom powód dzięki któremu mogą być manifestowani, więc wyskoczyłam z czterema typami. Podstawowi manifestorzy są ludźmi takimi jak Thomas, którzy ukazują swoich różnych personifikatów, Widzący to my, ludzie, którzy mogą zobaczyć personifikatów (jego filmy) i „Normalni” są hejterami xD nikt nie lubi normalnych lmao, Częściowcy są tylko dlatego, że potrzebowałam czegoś pośredniego.**

**Typy i wszystko inne będzie wytłumaczone we właściwym czasie, ponieważ jeśli kontynuuję to teraz, mogę przypadkiem coś zaspoilerować, a to skończy się nawet dłuższą Autorską notką XD**


	4. Przywołanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schody bolą jak cholera, stary

 

* * *

_Łiip!_

 

Pfsz!

**ŁUP!**

 

\- Gah! …hnn… Co do?!

 

\- Anxiety?

Personifikat spojrzał poprzez zmrużone oczy ze swojej skulonej pozycji na schodach.

 

\- Thomas? _Co do cholery?_

 

* * *

 

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem! Tylko wszyscy tak się martwili o ciebie i nie wiedziałem co się z tobą działo i-i nie miałem zamiaru cię przyzywać!

W jakiś sposób Thomas przyzwał Anxiety prosto z jego łóżka, wprost na schody, **_boleśnie_**. Chory personifikat został przyciągnięty wraz z zimną szmatką, czarnym prześcieradłem, poduszką i wszystkim.

Poduszka wylądowała trochę powyżej głowy Anxiety i podczas gdy część prześcieradła była pod nim, inna część owinięta była wokół jego nogi i biodra. Prześcieradło nie zakrywało jego twarzy, więc jej wyraz był dobrze widoczny, _zmęczony, spocony, chory i zbolały._

Aktualnie Anxiety był skulony, trzymał się za tył głowy i jęczał. Thomas skrzywił się, nie było szans, aby to nie bolało.

\- Hn…ta, więc, dzięki za wstrząs…

\- Przepraszam, pozwól mi po prostu…

 

\- **_Czekaj…_** \- Anxiety zacisnął oczy.

 

Thomas zamarł w miejscu, wyglądając niczym uosobienie poczucia winy.

\- Pokój się kręci – jęknął i położył głowę. Starał się z całej siły znaleźć wystarczająco wygodną pozycję używając jak najmniejszej ilości ruchów, czekając aż pokój przestanie imitować _przeklętą pralkę_.

Manifestor odetchnął z ulgą, Anxiety nie był zły… znaczy zbyt zły na niego, miał nadzieję.

 

* * *

 

Anxiety znowu jęknął. Zwykle nie był tak głośny, gdy chodziło o ból. Zazwyczaj siedział cicho i przyjmował go w milczeniu, ale był zmęczony, jego głowa była ciężka i _wszystko_ cholernie bolało.

Thomas stał naprzeciwko niego. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie od incydentu. Co prawda nie w najlepszej formie, ale teraz mógł się martwić mniej.

A’ propos, był pewien, że śnił o incydencie, a Prince jakoś wytrącił go z tej najgorszej części. Trząsł się, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł otworzyć oczu, jego ciało i umysł po prostu były **_wyczerpane_**.

Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował były otwarte oczy i możliwość przybrania _pozycji embrionalnej_. Ta, uderzenie tyłem głowy w schody może tak zadziałać.

Nie wiedział kiedy Thomas wyszedł, ale wrócił z wiadrem. Ledwo Anxiety zdążył usiąść i je złapać, gdy jego żołądek zdecydował się zwrócić nie-istniejące jedzenie.

Z powodu nie jedzenia od wczoraj, wszystko co zwrócił, to była gęsta, gryząca żółć.

* * *

 

Thomas czuł się coraz bardziej winny i winny. Anxiety jęknął jeszcze raz, z oczami zamkniętymi w pół-skulonej pozycji i przełykając z trudem. Otworzył oczy raz czy dwa, ale były puste… nie, _oszołomione_ , a zawroty głowy były w nich wyraźnie widoczne.

Podskoczył, kiedy personifikat drgnął lekko. Anxiety ponownie jęknął i przełknął. Thomas od razu wiedział co miało nastąpić, gdy podnosił niebieską zimną szmatkę ze schodów, na które spadła.

Chłopak pobiegł do kuchni, zamoczył szmatkę i chwytając wiadro spod… _skądkolwiek je wziął_ , pobiegł z powrotem, ani na moment za wcześnie, bo gdy tylko wrócił, Anxiety usiadł, wziął wiadro i **_zwymiotował_**.

Dźwięki krztuszenia się i nudności sprawiły, że Thomas znowu się skrzywił. Nienawidził być chory, bo to zawsze kończyło się strasznie źle. Wzdychając, wyszedł. Wiedział, że Anxiety nie lubił zbytnio czyjegoś dotyku, więc nie mógł wiele zrobić, by go pocieszyć.

 

* * *

 

Po kilku dobrych minutach suchych wymiotów, jego żołądek wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest pusty. Jęcząc, splunął do wiadra, smak żółci był okropny.

Nawet nie mrugnął, a Thomas pojawił się z butelką wody. Mamrocząc krótkie „dzięki”, wziął ją i przepłukał usta przed splunięciem wodą do wiadra.

Thomas przesunął wiadro do płaskiego narożnika schodów, żeby nie stało na drodze. Ponownie jęcząc, Anxiety pozwolił głowie opaść, jego nieznaczne ruchy pociągnęły prześcieradło, które w odpowiedzi przesunęło poduszkę tuż pod jego głowę w tej samej precyzyjnej sekundzie. _Ok, grawitacjo, punkt dla ciebie_.

 

Westchnąwszy w poduszkę z zamkniętymi oczami, poczuł jak Thomas umieszcza zimną szmatkę na jego czole. Otworzył jedno oko, aby spojrzeć na chłopaka.

 

**_Thomas miał pytanie._ **

* * *

 

\- Możesz wrócić?

 

\- To wymagałoby zarówno energii jak i koncentracji; dwóch rzeczy, których teraz **nie** mam.

 

\- Chwila, „zanurzenie się” wymaga energii?

 

Anxiety podniósł się nieco i rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- My dosłownie opuszczamy płaszczyznę fizycznej egzystencji.

 

\- Och, racja, zapomniałem o tym – zachichotał. – Czasami zapominam, jak ta cała sprawa z Manifestorami działa.

 

Anxiety przewrócił oczami.

\- Logic napisał o tym książkę, tak mi się zdaje.

Wzruszył nieco ramionami. Z zamkniętymi oczami położył się ponownie na poduszce, a gdyby przyjrzeć się bliżej, to miał lekko uniesiony kącik ust. Thomas był akurat na tyle blisko, by to zobaczyć.

 

Manifestor uśmiechnął się, było tak jak przed incydentem. Od tej całej akcji z Disneyem, Anxiety stał się całkiem…. sympatyczny?

Cóż, na tyle sympatyczny na ile Anxiety może być. Wciąż przynosił ze sobą to zimne, niepokojące wszechogarniające uczucie, ale jego słowa były mniej kąśliwe.

Słowa przeszły z „coś ma zamiar cię dopaść” do „jeśli nie zamkniesz drzwi od tej szafy, to coś **_może_** cię dopaść”, _to **Anxiety** , czego się spodziewać?_

 

Wciąż był złośliwy jak zwykle i całkowicie dziki, jeśli chciał taki być, ale dosyć dobrze dogadywał się pozostałymi personifikatami, kurczę, nawet zaczął dogadywać się z Lilly, co było tak dziwne na jakie brzmiało.

Będąc męskim Manifestorem, Thomas i ||Superwoman|| byli w kontakcie. Zwykle Thomas pytał o jej pracowity dzień, a ona pytała jak się mają (on i jego personifikaci oczywiście).

Jako że Lilly była starszym Manifestorem, Thomas czasami prosił ją o radę dotyczącą jego personifikatów, stąd film „Battling Anxiety”.

 

Anxiety i Lilly tak właściwie stali się… cóż, nie byli przyjaciółmi, uch… więc _mogli się wzajemnie tolerować przez dłuższy czas niż wcześniej_? Thomas nie był naprawdę pewien.

Wszystko co wiedział to, że pewnego dnia Lilly oglądała ulubiony film Anxiety wraz z nim, a on zamówił w przedsprzedaży jej książkę, ale to jest historia na inny czas.

 

Mrugnął wytrącając się z dziwnego transu. Thomas spojrzał w stronę Anxiety, który walczył ze swoimi powiekami i jak dotąd _przegrywał_.

Thomas skrzywił się prawdopodobnie już trzeci raz tego dnia. Gorączka oczywiście wciąż dokuczała Anxiety, mógł praktycznie _poczuć_ jego wyczerpanie.

 

\- Hej.

 

Anxiety otworzył jedno zamglone oko.

\- Hmm? – wymamrotał sennie.

 

\- Skoro nie możesz wrócić, dlaczego nie zostaniesz na kanapie? Jest o wiele wygodniejsza od schodów.

 

Potakując ze zmęczeniem, Anxiety wstał aczkolwiek chwiejnie. Chwycił poduszkę i krawędź prześcieradła. Thomas także wstał.

Przesunął wiadro z drogi z zamiarem umycia go, jak tylko Anxiety zostanie ułożony. Ostry zapach żółci już go dopadał.

 

* * *

 

Thomas delikatnie asystował mu do kanapy. To nie był wcale daleki dystans, ale gorączka i fakt, że gotów był upaść sprawiły, że zwyczajny dwu-trzy stopowy odcinek był dla niego niczym maraton.

Personifikat mgliście zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz od incydentu, kiedy miał kontakt ze swoim hostem. Patrząc w dół mógł zobaczyć bandaże owinięte wokół jego lewej ręki. Biedny chłopak prawdopodobnie nie mógł pisać, a tym bardziej jeść poprawnie.

Chciał czuć się winny, ale był zmęczony, a Thomas wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby spojrzeć na niego z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Wzdychając, kiwnął lekko i nerwowo, ale kontynuował wleczenie się.

Poruszali się tak wolno, Anxiety ze swoją poduszką ściśniętą w ramionach i prześcieradłem ciągnącym się za nim niczym ogromna hebanowa peleryna.

Kiedy dotarli do kanapy, rzucił poduszkę i bezceremonialnie padł na kanapę z głośnym „PUF”.

Thomas nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zachichotał. Kiedy Anxiety znalazł wygodną pozycję zdał sobie sprawę, że prześcieradło go nie okrywa. Próba wyciągnięcia się, żeby sięgnąć po drugi koniec prześcieradła bez ruszania się z wygodnej pozycji, okazała się dosyć trudna dla personifikata.

W końcu, ulegając wydającemu ciche skomlenie Anxiety, który zapewne nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy, Thomas schylił się i okrył go prześcieradłem. Wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowanego pościelą Anxiety zamknął oczy i odpłynął w sen.

\- Chciałbym umieć zasypiać tak szybko – wymruczał Thomas.

Anxiety otworzył jedno oko.

 

\- Ja też.

 

* * *

 

\- Lubi kiedy ktoś bawi się jego włosami.

 

Thomas podskoczył na słowa Prince’a. To było dobrą godzinę po tym, jak Anxiety wreszcie zasnął.

Siedział na oparciu kanapy, oglądając pro… więc, nie tak naprawdę, program brzęczał w tle, a on był zajęty zamartwianiem się o swojego chorego personifikata.

Jako host jego personifikaci byli jego odpowiedzialnością i vice versa, personifikaci istnieli, aby bronić hosta.

 

Wzruszając ramionami na przypadkową i nie-tak-subtelną sugestię Prince’a, delikatnie przeczesał palcami włosy Anxiety. Były o wiele delikatniejsze od jego własnych, _nie fair._

Anxiety westchnął przez sen i nadstawił się. Widząc to Thomas uśmiechnął się i kontynuował, _będzie z nim w porządku._

 

* * *

 

\- Myślisz, że będzie z nimi ok?

 

\- Wydaje się, że tak, Morality.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak – wyszeptał Prince.

 

Logic i Morality siedzieli obok siebie, podczas gdy on siedział na oparciu zajmowanej przez nich kanapy. Ich kanapa sąsiadowała z tą na której spali Thomas i Anxiety.

Anxiety obudził się na krótki moment, jakoś skończył na kolanach Thomasa i obaj odpłynęli.

 

Pozostali personifikaci, Morality i Logic pojawili się zaraz po tym jak zasnęli.

 

Dad zrobił zdjęcie.

 

* * *

**AN:// Aaaay, tak właściwie zrobiłam to fluffowe, hehe po prostu poczekajcie na następny update ;)**

 


End file.
